1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of event-triggered service information retrieval. In particular but not exclusively, the invention relates to a method for a device to successively query a voicemail service platform to check for new voicemail messages. The invention retrieves service information including voicemail from a remote server using a device which has been configured to automatically provide authentication information to retrieve such service information without user intervention from the remote server. In particular but not exclusively, the invention relates to a method which configures a device to use a connection-less packet-oriented communications protocol session for a service which requires the provision of credentials such as a password and/or identification of a physical communications line to which the device is attached.
2. Related Art
The Internet Protocol is a connection-less packet-based communications protocol over which a number of telephony services can be provided, for example, VoIP, and also voicemail services. Access to voicemail service information using a conventional telephone device is well known in the art. Voicemail may be stored on the same telephone device or remotely on a server which provides a data storage facility for mail messages for several devices. Voicemail messages are left on a device if it has functionality to retrieve data from a remote storage facility or if the messages are recorded on the device following the device picking up the call. However, a user of a PSTN phone cannot see if a voicemail message is being left as they are speaking to another user, even if they can see that there is another caller waiting to connect to them using a service such as caller waiting. Moreover, a user cannot retrieve a voicemail message stored in association with the calling line identity of a PSTN phone line whilst a device is using the PSTN phone line conventionally as the line is occupied.
In some voicemail services, in order to access voicemail message information, a user needs to log-in and provide authentication information such as a password. This is time-consuming and problematic for the user. A device cannot automatically retrieve information if a user must provide such credentials each time new information is to be retrieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,628 describes a network-based messaging facility which uses a communications link between the network and a telephone adjunct interface.
The adjunct interface detects and alerts a subscriber to the existence of waiting messages. The interface polls the network after a suitable delay to determine if any messages were left, but if the line is busy, the message is stored at the platform and a selected interval elapses before the subscriber is alerted. It is advantageous, however, for a subscriber to be alerted and to be able to retrieve a message even if the subscriber line is busy. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,628, however, the adjunct device only has access to the PSTN line and only makes use of PSTN line characteristics to attempt to determine if voicemails have been deposited.